In a high-voltage power system, a voltage transformer comprises a plurality of bodies and an enclosure for packaging the bodies. The voltage transformer is electrically insulated by an SF6 gas in the enclosure. In addition, the enclosure is also required to have enough structural strength in order to meet explosion prevention requirements for the voltage transformer in use.
A typical enclosure for a voltage transformer has a complex structure, occupies a very large installation space, and has high machining cost for the entire shell.